1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various motors constituted to rotate a rotor or move a slider formed from a permanent magnet or ferromagnetic material by linearly arranging coils that generate magnetic poles and sequentially switching the current to be applied to the coil, a magnetic structure to be employed in such a motor, and a power driver employing this motor as its drive source. The present invention may be employed in the likes of an electric vehicle, electric cart and electric wheelchair, as well as an electric toy, electric airplane, small electronic appliances and MEMS as the foregoing power driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC motor driven with a frequency signal such as an alternating current can be broadly classified into two types; namely, a synchronous motor and an induction motor. A synchronous motor is a motor that uses a layered core of a permanent magnet or a ferromagnetic material such as iron in the rotor, and rotates at a rotation speed that is the same as the speed of the rotating magnetic field determined based on the power supply frequency.
Depending on the type of rotor, there are various types of motors such as a magnetic type which uses a permanent magnet, a coil type with a coil wound thereto, and a reactance type which uses a ferromagnetic material such as iron. Among the above, with the magnetic type motor rotates by the permanent magnet of the rotor being pulled with the rotating magnetic field of the stator. Meanwhile, the induction motor is a motor that rotates by generating a separate magnetic field with the electromagnetic induction effect to a rotor having a box-shaped conduction wire.
Among the foregoing motors, there is a motor that does not rotate, but rather moves linearly or moves freely on a flat surface. This kind of motor is generally referred to as a linear motor, and moves the permanent magnet or ferromagnetic material mounted thereon by linearly arranging coils that generate magnetic poles and sequentially switching the current to be applied to the coil. The linearly disposed coil array is the stator, and the rotor corresponds to a flat slider that slides thereabove.
As a magnetic synchronous motor, for instance, there is a small synchronous motor described in the gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-51745 (Patent Document 1). This small synchronous motor, as shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, is constituted by comprising a stator core 6 wound with an excitation coil 7, and a rotor 3 having a rotor core 2 having a magnet 1 build therein and in which the NS poles are aligned in even intervals around the peripheral face thereof.